Poisoned Identity
by Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge
Summary: What of the villagers were never allowed to physically attack Naruto? What if they just bottled up all that hatred until they snapped? What if Uchiha Madara was watching? Better summary within my profile.
1. The Creation of a Monster

**Author's Notes: I've been going through the chapters and editing some parts of it. This was originally intended to be a oneshot songfic, but I got so many positiveresults and reviews for this story, I figured that I would continue it myself. This story is no longer up for adoption. I'm keeping it for myself. Sorry for anyone who wanted this story, but you can still use the idea. I think I'm the first to attempt something like this. I came up with this idea when I first saw Tobi and how he acted in the manga. then i read Kakashi Gaiden and saw how Uchiha Obito acted. At first, before Tobi revealed himself to be Madara, I thought Tobi was Obito. Then I looked at how Obito and Naruto acted. the something just clicked, but I couldn't put it up here, due to a broken laptop. Well, no longer. I've got a new laptop, and I've got a lot of new ideas. This was one of my first ideas, so I'll start by writing this. Let the show begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Innerpartysystem, or the song Don't Stop. Did you really think I did? Shame on you.**

**-------**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, somewhat depressed that today was his birthday. Most normal children would be leaping for joy, but not Naruto. He barely even knew what "Joy" felt.

_The road I walk is paved in gold  
__To glorify my platinum soul_

Today was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi festival, and the day he would be treated the worst.

There was never any physical abuse, seeing as how anybody that so much as attempted to, "disappeared and never came back (1)", but the mental abuse was far more than **any **child should have to deal with. Most adults would have even broken by now. To have absolutely no friends, no relatives, and practically nothing to call his own, Uzumaki Naruto truly went through hell sometimes. It was a true miracle that he hadn't snapped and murdered those that spurned him.

_I'll buy my way to talk to god  
__So he can live with what he's not._

'Today the glares will be even worse. Why is everyone so mean to me? Did I do something wrong? I always try hard to be a good boy (2), but nobody likes me (3).' Naruto thought depressingly to himself.

_The selfish blood runs through my veins.  
__I gave up everything for fame._

"Look at the damned fox today! Parading around here like he owns the place! Who does he think he is!" some of the more ignorant villagers said to themselves.

_I am the life that you adore.  
__I feed the rich, and fuck the poor!_

Naruto could see and feel the glares burning through his back. He turned his head slowly to see a group of villagers glaring at him. He gave them a smile, hoping to diffuse the situation, only to see that it was making it worse. He abruptly stopped smiling, and began walking away as fast as he could.

_I got, you want  
__It just, don't stop  
__I got, you want  
__It just, don't stop_

"Look at the monster! He was smiling at us! He shows absolutely no remorse for what he did five years ago! And then the little demon changed his appearance to look like Yondaime-Sama **(4)**! Damn foxes and their tricks. How dare he mock our savior!" one villager asked the others in the small group of ten.

"We should kill it." The other villagers looked at the male that suggested murder astounded. "What?! You can't say you honestly aren't contemplating it? We have let that bakamono **(5)** run around this village for too long!" The angry male told them in a harsh whisper.

_This is entertainment  
__Lives are entertainment  
__You are down on your knees  
__Begging me for more_

"And how do you intend to do that? You can't just kill it in broad daylight. You'd be stopped and executed on the spot!" Another one of the group told the male.

"I have a plan. If one of us were to create a diversion, I could smuggle the boy out of the village! If we were to kill him outside of these walls, we could just leave his corpse for the wolves!" He told them. Slowly but surely, the entire, and still growing, group of 15 agreed to do one of the most heinous acts of on this Earth. They were going to murder an innocent (not in their eyes) child.

_The road I walk is paved in gold  
__To glorify my platinum soul  
__I am the closest thing to God  
__So worship me and never stop._

Outside of the walls of Konoha, one Uchiha Madara was plotting. The only reason he was within so much as 10 feet within the wretched place, was simply because he needed to keep tabs on the jinchuuricki **(6)** of the Kyuubi no Kitune. If he allowed him to die, he would lose his chance to destroy Konoha. Well, maybe "lose" is a bit of a stretch. With or without the Kyuubi, Uchiha Madara was still one of the strongest Shinobi to ever exist. It was just easier to use the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. It didn't mean that if it came down to it, he couldn't do it. It was simple probability. The chances of him attacking and toppling Konohagakure no Sato **(7)** single handed, and walking away from it intact were slim to none. Though he wondered at times if he, or Kyuubi had to destroy Konoha. Konoha may look peaceful, but he could tell it was nothing more then a farce. The Uchiha clan was growing restless. The were treated like common criminals. Always watched by their so called _comrades_, while they defend the village with their eyes. It amazed him that Konoha's Concil could be so dim. They believed that since he had controlled the Kyuubi when he and had battled his one time friend, Senju Hashirama, at what is now know as the Valley of the End. Idiots. While he himself didn't know why Kyuubi attacked that day, he knew that it wasn't by his doing. He had the thought of having the Kyuubi attacking Konoha before, but he could never find it when such thoughts arose. Strange how such a large creature could simply disappear from the face of the Earth. The Uchiha may havewised up by now, but it was already too late. they would be destroyed by their own ignorance. He had warned them all those years ago that allying themselves with the Senju would hurt the clan in the long run, but they brushed him off. They had believed him some war-mongering fool. But regardless, he had heard the villager's plans to kill the container, but he knew that such a thing would never happen. Worst case scenario, the Kyuubi breaks free of the seal. Even then, he could still bring it under his control once more. But he knew the container would never die from human hands. The Kyuubi was a being that prided itself on power. It wouldn't ever allow some pathetic ningen **(8)** to kill him. It'd probably simply heal the boy and that would be it.

With, Naruto, all of a sudden, he heard a small explosion halfway across the village. He turned around to see if he could catch a glimpse of what happened, only to feel a strike to his skull as he lost conciseness.

_The rested blood runs through my veins  
__I gave up everything for fame  
__I am the life that you adore  
__Now feed the rich, fuck the poor!_

Back with Madara, he was watching the village gate, waiting for those villagers to hurry up. 'Idiotic insects. If he really were a demon, why would he allow them to glare at him? Why wouldn't he strike them down when he had a chance? Human stupidity has never ceased to astound even me.' Madara though distastefully.

_I got, you want  
__It just, don't stop  
__I got, you want  
__It just, don't stop_

Suddenly, he got a glimpse of a small group of villagers and one Shinobi running out of the village, carrying a small sack. Madara noticed that the one Shinobi among them was an Uchiha. 'Even my own clan is ignorant enough to attempt to murder a child. Yet it doesn't surprise me that they would sink this low. Worthless, disgusting creatures (9).' He thought. He watched as they took the boy 'his name is Naruto I believe' to an isolated part of the forest and tied him to a wooden pole. "What are those fools doing now?' Madarathought to himself. He then realized what they were planning…they were going to burn him…alive! 'Arrogant, sick minded fools! And they had the nerveto call me heartless for taking my brother's eyes! Eyes he willing gave to me. Eyes he wanted me to use to protect the clan **(10)**!'

As they were pouring gasoline on the boy, he awoke.

"Well, well. Looks like the little monster will be awake when he dies. I suppose its better that way. Now we can here you scream." The nameless Uchiha spoke to Naruto in a sinister tone. Naruto would havesaid something in response, but he realized that they gagged his mouth. When they were done pouring gasoline, the Uchiha walked up to the boy. The Uchiha activated his Sharingan, seeing as how he wanted to commit this to memory.

_This is entertainment  
__Lives are entertainment  
__You are down on your knees  
__Begging me for more _

"Remember this you worthless monster!" the Uchiha spoke to Narutoas he removed the gag. "You deserve this." He finished as he dropped a lit match onto the boy's body, lighting him aflame. He watched with a morbid fascination as the flames consumed the monster. The acrid stench of burned flesh was quickly filling the area. The ear piercing screams of anguish was the only sound in the area, other then the crackling flames.

Madara was also watching, sickened. He was disgusted that people could honestly go this far in their hatred and self delusions **(11)**.

Naruto for his part, tried not to scream. But the pain was simply too much. He screamed, he struggled, and he pleaded for mercy. Soon his mind began to shut down to escape the intense pain.

"**Finally! Here's the opportunity I've been waiting for!"**

_Dear future  
__I bought you  
__I own the rights  
__To let go  
__Destroy you  
__This is my life_

As the young child's mind slipped out of the realm of reality, the Kyuubi no Kitsune pounced on the opportunity to cause death and destruction. Yes, in Naruto's mind, behind a cage, a monster was grinning wildly.

As the flames slowly died away, the villagers began to turn and leave. Then they heard a laugh. But it was no ordinary laugh. No, this laugh terrified them to the core. It was the laughter of the insane. Of someone who would most likely kill you, drench themselves in your blood, and walk away with a smile. They turned back to see the charred, broken boy they had though they killed, only to see something horrifying. He was still lit aflame…and he was laughing. He was laughing as his eyes turned the color of freshly spilled blood. laughing as his pupils turned into animal like black slits. Laughing as he broke through the wire that held him in place. Laughing as he walked up to one of the villagers. And laughing as he tore open his throat.

Madara watched somewhat disgusted, somewhat amused as he watched the possessed boy literally rips through his captors. 'It seems the Kyuubi has gotten loose. I'll put him back in his cage later. For now…let him enjoy this. I certainly will.' Madara then began to observe the state the child was in. 'One eye missing, most likely burned out of the socket, most of his body covered with 3rd degree burns. I wonder if he will live through this. If he does…he may just become useful to me.' Madara thought. Surely the boy had no love left for his village. He had just watched as someone literally burned him. His mind was probably broken. This meant to him, that it could be shaped into anything. He was interested to see what the child would be like after Kyuubi lost his hold over him.

Back with Naruto, or should I say Kyuubi, was having the time of its life. He was absolutely mutilating the fools that dared to try and kill him. He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune! He was GOD! He wouldn't let some insignificant ningen hurt him and walk away unscathed. That was just not how things were going to work. Not if he had something to say about it.

_Dear future  
__I bought you  
__I own the rights  
__To let go_

The villagers never even had so much of a chance. They were ripped apart. Their intestines and other vital organs littered the ground.

_Destroy you_

The last one standing was the Uchiha. He had just barely managed to avoid being killed. He had lost one of his eyes in the process though. Faster than his eyes could see, a hand was plunged into the middle of his chest **(11)**. The light in his eyes was slowly being extinguished. The last thing he saw before he died was the image of a charred blond haired child, covered in blood, laughing as he killed him.

_This is my life…inside_

Naruto suddenly collapsed. 'I assume the seal has forced the Kyuubi back into its cage once again.' Madara leapt down from his hiding position and gazed at Naruto. 'This boy…he could be a threat to my plans. On the other hand, he would make a worthy apprentice. If only the boy had the Sharingan.' Madara then remembered something. Naruto had one of his eyes burned out, and the Uchiha had of his eyes slashed out. Madara looked at the still open eyes of the dead Uchiha. His Sharingan was still activated, even in death. 'Two tomoe, eh? That should be good enough. Too bad for you, the saying goes "An eye for a eye". I believe this is much more literal though.' Madara used the limited medical techniques he knew to take out the Sharingan eye still attached to the corpse, and used it to replace Naruto's missing eye before Kyuubicould replace it with it's healing factor.

_I got, you want  
__It just, don't stop  
__I got, you want  
__It just, don't stop_

-------  
**One hour later**

Madara had taken Narutoto his campsite. His thoughts were simple. If the boy agreed to servehim, then he would live. If not, he would live as long as he needed to until they could extract the Kyuubi safely. Naruto began to stir.

"Who…where am I?" Naruto asked with a dead look in his eyes. An unknown man appeared before Naruto, startling him.

"Who…who are you?" Naruto asked in an unusual quiet voice.

"Hello, young one. My name is Uchiha Madara. I am the one who helped rescue you from those terrible villagers." Madara said in a soft voice.

"Really?" Naruto stuttered. All Naruto remembered was pain. So much pain.

"Yes. Now I would like to ask you a question." Madarasaid. "Are you happy withthe life you're leading? Happy withbeing mistreated? Happy with being treated like a monster?" Madara asked the young Naruto. Naruto just shook his head in the negative as a reply. "Then tell me, would you like to come with me?" He asked. Naruto looked shocked. Why did this man want him around? As if reading the boy's mind, Madara answered "Because I have need of your abilities." Naruto could've died from shock right then and there. Someone needed him? HIM?! And this man did say he saved him…but what about Konoha. "Nothing awaits you in Konoha. Nothing but pain" Madara said. Naruto knew it was true. He thought about it for a second, and then replied.

"Yes. I will follow you."

Madara smiled. It looks like this boy was smarter then he let on. Or maybe it was simply an act out of self-preservation? Regardless, the boy had joined him. And of his own free will.

"Good. My name is Uchiha Madara. I already know your name, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara handed Naruto a mask. When Naruto looked at it questioningly, Madara just told him to put it on. Madara began to walk away and Naruto was quick to follow.

"Where are we going, Madara-Sama?" Naruto asked.

"To start a new life. You will need a new name. Uzumaki Naruto is far too uncommon. We shall think more about that later. For now, we leave. Come Naruto.

"Hai, Madara-Sama." Naruto replied.

Naruto took off the mask for a second to get a better look at it. It was a simple mask. One eye hole, orange, decorated by a swirl.

_This is entertainment  
__Lives are entertainment  
__You are down on your knees  
__Begging me for more_

-------

**Author's Note's: Whew. By far, the longest thing I have ever written on a laptop. This is, I think, an original concept. In case you could not figure it out, by the obvious clues at the end, Naruto becomes Tobi. I don't know how or why I thought of this, it just came to me, if anyone wishes to adopt this idea, please drop me a message. I might keep this idea to myself though. Now, as for the song. It is kinda a mockery of how Naruto basically had no power over anything that happened in his early life. It also kinda fit. I edited the errors that I could find. If you can still find any, please bring them up. i would like to make this chapter as close to perfect as possible. ****Leave a review on the way out.**

**(1.)Most people have Naruto getting beaten but Sarutobi can't do much about it. In this story, he has a actual pair of balls.  
****(2.)A clue.  
****(3.)This was before he met Iruka or even Sarutobi  
****(4.)It's so obvious that he looks like him, you'd have to be a complete retard not to notice it.  
****(5.)Bakamono-Monster  
****(6.)Not sure on spelling. Means "Power of the Human Sacrifice"  
****(7.)Village hidden in the Leaves  
****(8.)Ningen-Human  
****(9.)From what I've seen and read, Madara has a somewhat God mentality. He believes himself unstoppable.  
****(10.)Let's just say that part of the bullshit Madara told Sasuke was true, and his brother really did willingly give him his eyes.  
****(11.)Ironic, eh?  
****(12.)Think how Ulquiorra stabbed Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand in episode 162 of Bleach. Visualize it like that.**


	2. Changes are Happening

**Author's Note: This is my first ever second(edited) chapter. First and foremost, there will be no Yaoi in this story. I hold nothing against homosexuals, but that just simply isn't my style. Second, the pairing, if there is one, will be NarutoxFemKyuubi. There will not be some sad story about how her family got killed by Konoha Shinobi, or anything like that. It won't even be the manga version of Madara taking control. It will be something original(I hope). This chapter, after conversing with a friend, will begin with Madara and Naruto in the town closest to their campsite. Naruto's training will be shown in flashbacks, but some will be shown. Well, let's rock this party!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Madara-Sama, why are we in this town?" Naruto asked his mentor.

"Simple, Naruto. We are getting you a new pair of clothes. The ones we stole on the way here aren't meant for the long term. Do you understand?" Madara asked his young charge.

"Hai, Madara-Sama." Naruto was quick to answer.

Naruto and Madara continued their walk around the small unnamed village they had taken temporary refuge in. Madara could care less if people saw the both of them. He had long since thought ahead of this little excursion into town. He did not live for practically a century by being foolish. He covered both he and his student with a chain-genjutsu. Few people knew what a chain-genjutsu even was. It was what its name implied. A chain of genjutsu made so that if anyone would dispel the first, they would fall victim to the second. Madara didn't think it would be necessary, but he didn't feel like taking any risks. For his plans to work, Naruto could not be identified. As soon as he finished purchasing his student clothes, he would have him taken to the barber. If the very least, they would change his hair color. Too have bright hair or clothes in a Shinobi world is tantamount to suicide. He was glad though his charge was not some orange wearing, hyper active brat. So far, the only times he spoke were to ask a question. And he even when Naruto had a question, if he felt he could work out the answer by himself, he would make an attempt before asking him. He had a good hold over his emotions. His eyes were calm and reserved, yet he noticed when they walked past a small restaurant and Naruto saw a bit of flame, he saw Naruto's eyes grow a new expression. Terror. Pure unbridled fear. It was a natural human reaction, but it was something Madara would not allow. He would not allow his weapon be afraid of anything. He would make sure people feared HIM. After all, it wouldn't do for Naruto to freeze up in a serious fight. No…that wouldn't do at all. While Madara was thinking and planning their next moves, Naruto was carefully observing his surroundings Naruto saw children running past him, happy smiles on their faces. 'Why? Why do they smile if there is nothing to smile about?' Naruto mentally asked himself.

'**It's because they are slaves to their emotions. Pathetic ningen.'**

Naruto looked around slightly, looking for the source of the voice. When he couldn't find the source of the voice, he debated on telling Madara-Sama about it, but decided against it. He would rather not have Madara-Sama abandon him just because he was hearing voices. Unknown to Naruto, Madara did catch the slight movement of Naruto's eyes to the left and right as if he was looking for something or someone. 'What is he doing? It looked as if he for looking for someone…and yet, he also looked confused. Has he been in this town before? No, that can't be it. I doubt he has ever even been out of Konoha. Could he have heard the Kyuubi's voice speaking to him? There was a small possibility that that may be the case. Best I simply ask him' "Naruto, are you okay? You look like you're looking for someone." Madara asked, curious to find out the answer.

Naruto debated on telling the truth or lying. If he told the truth, Madara-Sama might abandon him, thinking him to be insane. If he lied, and he found out, Madara-Sama would be even angrier for him lying. He thought it best to simply opt for the truth. "Hai, Madara-Sama. I heard a strange voice for a second, and I was looking for its source."

Madara eyes gave nothing away, but internally he was a slight bit surprised. So the Kyuubi no Kitsune was contacting his student, eh? Best to find out what the fox was telling his student. If worse came to worse, he could seal the fox deep within Naruto's conciseness. "Tell me Naruto, what did the voice tell you?" Madara asked.

"It told me that the children running past me were slaves to their emotions for smiling for no reason." Naruto replied, hoping his master would not abandon him.

'Interesting. This might just work to my advantage.' "Thank you for telling me, Naruto. Anytime that the voice talks to you, can you tell me?" Madara asked as "gently" as possible.

"Okay, Madara-Sama. I apologize for not telling you earlier." Naruto replied quietly.

"It is fine. Regardless, it looks like we have arrived at our desired destination." Madara told Naruto as they stood outside a small Shinobi equipment store. Luckily for them, they also carried Shinobi apparel.

They walked in the Shinobi store together. Naruto was slightly mesmerized by the amount of weapons on display. Madara saw where Naruto was looking and smirked slightly. "First clothes, Naruto. Then maybe, I shall purchase you a weapon of your choice."

"Ari…Arigatou, Madara-Sama" was Naruto's slightly surprised reaction. He didn't even now that his master was watching him. He even offered to buy him a weapon! In the last couple of hours, he was treated better following Madara-Sama then he was ever was in Konoha.

Naruto was led by Madara to the clothing section of the store. "Pick something you believe would be suitable for a Shinobi." Madara told him. To Madara, and unknown to Naruto, this was another test. He was testing Naruto's character. He needed to see what Naruto would chose to wear. "I shall be waiting at the register." He told Naruto, as he walked to the front of the store.

Naruto began looking at the clothes, wondering about what would look best. 'No. Now is not the time to act like that. I need something that won't hinder me during a fight.' Naruto thought. Madara saw the slight gleam in Naruto's eyes. 'Ah. So he figured it out. Impressive for someone his age.' Naruto began looking for dark color, to help blend in when stealth would be more beneficial then attacking a target head on. He picked a dark black shirt, dark pants taped of at the ankle, and a pair of closed toed shoes. "Good choice, Naruto. You are well on your way to becoming a true Shinobi." Madara told Naruto with a small smirk. Naruto's mouth twitched upwards slightly before he regained control over his emotions. "Arigatou, Madara-Sama." Naruto replied. "As your reward, go pick out a weapon you think you would be well suited for. Do not pick a weapon simply because of its appearance." Madara told Naruto, ending in a cold tone.

"Hai, Madara-Sama."

Naruto walked over to the side of the store containing the weapons. He picked up a Katana, 'No. This weapon doesn't feel quite right', and then set it down back in its rightful place. This occurred with many weapons ranging from Scythes to Kusarigamas. He then saw a weapon that caught his eye. He reached for it and took it off the wall. It was completely pitch black. Not so much as a ray of light reflected of this weapon.

'A chokuto sword(1)? Interesting choice, Naruto' Madara thought as he saw how Naruto handled the weapon in his hands. He looked complete.

'I think I've finally found the right weapon' Naruto thought mostly to himself. "Madara-Sama, I believe I have found the weapon best suited for me." Naruto said.

"Really? Why that sword specifically, Naruto?" Madara asked. He had to make sure that Naruto chose his weapon for the right reasons.

Then, Naruto spoke with wisdom past his years "Power, accuracy, agility".

Madara smirked slightly. 'Good answer, my student.' He turned to the cashier. "You heard my student. That chokuto is his choice. What is the total?" As the cashier rung up to total, Madara spoke to Naruto. "Naruto, please wait outside." Madera ordered. As the cashier was about to say something in response, Madara activated his Sharingan. The three tomoe began to spin rapidly as Madara spoke the cashier. "You never saw us." Madara spoke. "I never saw you." The cashier replied back, completely entranced by the Sharingans illusions. "Thank you." Madara said as he left. As soon as he broke eye contact with the cashier, the cashier replied as if nothing happened. "Thank you. Come again soon!" the cashier said.

"Our next stop, Naruto, is the barber." Madara said.

"Am I getting my hair cut, Madara-Sama?" Naruto asked curiously.

Madara spared Naruto a quick glance before replying in the negative. "No, Naruto. We will be changing your hair color. It is too noticeable."

"Okay, Madara-Sama. "

By the end of the day, Naruto's sunny blond hair was dyed completely pitch black. If he had a Sharingan in both eyes, he could've easily been mistaken for a Uchiha(2). Then Madara spoke to Naruto. "Well Naruto, this is the true start of your new life. But never forget your past. It will make you stronger." Madara said with certainty.

"Of course, Madara-Sama" was Naruto's simple reply.

They both turned away from the small village, ready to begin again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

**Author's End Notes: Damn I'm tired! Two stories, three chapters total, in a span of less than 24 hours. Not too bad for someone fresh out the gate, eh? Now to clear a few things up. Madara at the moment just sees Naruto as a means to an end. Naruto views Madara as his savior, and shows him utter devotion. The best way to describe it would be like with Haku and Zabuza when they first started traveling together. As circumstances surronding the pairing, those are a secret. I kinda screwed up the first time and gave away the pairings in a AN. I should have known better. Sorry that I kinda ruined the fun of guessing. How they get together won't be revealed until I have every single idea written out. Sorry to do that, but I can't give everything away! I might, on some off chance, have time to write another chapter, or finish up my other story. Maybe both if I'm lucky. I know the chapters are relatively short, but I'll try to work on it. This is my first multi-chaptered story, my second story overall. This chapter was mostly just filler. Next chapter, you'll see a bit of the training. I am not going to devote an entire chapter to training. There will be a timeskip, but you will be shown Naruto's progress through flashbacks, so don't freak out. *Yawn*. Just finished editing the chapter. Once again, if you see any mistakes, please bring them up with me. Hell, if you have any good ideas, bring those up too. I'm gonna finish editing the third chapter by today, hopefully. Damn site made me edit the story once, reload the page without my consent, and made me do it all over again! *Grumbles about problems.***

**(1.)Chokuto-Look up Sasuke's Shippudden Sword. It looks exactly like that, but its appearance will change.**

**(2.)Reason for this later. Imagine at the moment a young Uchiha Obito without the goggles and with whiskers marks on his cheeks. Kakashi's reaction will be amusing when he sees him. And currently, Naruto is using a bandanna to cover his Sharingan.**

**Well, it looks like this is gonna be my first official multi-chapter story. You wanted it, you got!**

**Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a PARTY! *Kicks a camera!***

**Long live Devil May Cry(maybe next crossover idea?)!**


	3. Why?

**Author's Beginning Note's: How's it going? You comfy? You ready for the next chapter? Good. I thought so. Well, in this Author's note, I'll address some reviews that people left. Thanks for those by the way. Always nice to see a e-mail in my yahoo telling my I've got a new review.**

**Stargazer - Here it is. Don't expect Kakashi meeting Naruto for a while. And even then, he won't know if it's Naruto.**

**Digisovereign– I hope I can keep everyone entertained with my literature**

**Fuyuriku – Heh, you got me. Grammar was never my strong suit. Neither is punctuation. Thank God for Spell Check. I would have been so screwed without it. I should have fixed the whole "out of nowhere bold letters of death" by now. Naruto, at the moment, is not wearing the Tobi mask. He took it off before he entered the village, since he didn't see the point of wearing it. Madara didn't see a problem with it, due to the chain genjutsu. The chain genjutsu were there mostly for Madara sake though. Since most of the World's populance believes he's dead, and they saw him walking around like nothing, I'm betting someone would have a heart attack. Naruto got the bandanna when they stole the clothes. It's mostly just a piece of cloth tied over his Sharingan to conserve chakra. I don't think I would be able to manage 3 stories at the same time. I'm still working on the ending of my twoshot. I've almost got it done, I'm just trying to work in more blood and gore. Its rating will be changed to M. Congratulations! Not only were you my first reviewer ever, you're also the first to write me a review as long as yours. Arigatou. And keep looking for those smaller details. They help me improve.**

**After three chapters and two stories later, I am dead tired. I keep getting random plot bunnies. Like if Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach was the one to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, but he screwed up, destroyed the Kyuubi's soul, and got sealed himself. What does everyone think of that little idea? It is copyrighted by AK-13 Productions (my studio name). Please don't expect a 4****th ****chapter by tomorrow. School starts again, and I gotta start picking out collages. I might be able to have it out by Wednesday. The only reasons I've been able to juggle between chapters was because I've been up since 5:00 am for the past three days. I hope you guys enjoy. Well, enough with the extremely long Author's Note. I've got a story to write, and you've got a story to read. Better grab some chips. This might be a long one. This chapter will include a startling revelation(you'll probably will see it coming), a shocking meeting, and a description of the training you'll be seeing next chapter. Enjoy the party!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this every chapter? Now I understand why author's put little jokes here. It helps with the pissed offed-ness…yeah it's a word. Go look that shit up! I don't own Naruto.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Naruto and Madara had left the small village that they had purchased their new equipment from. They were currently walking down a small dirt path. They were walking in the direction of Amegakure no Sato(1). Madara was going to take Naruto there, but he was not going to allow any of the other Akatsuki to meet Naruto, at least, not yet. When Naruto was trained properly, then he might allow it. Until then, he was Madara's one and only student. Speaking of which, he saw out of the corner of his eye Naruto attempting to keep a leaf a few centimeters off his forehead using Chakra. It was known as "Leaf Balancing". Normally, a child Naruto's age would not even be able to mold Chakra yet. He supposed it had to do with the massacre Naruto caused after drawing on Kyuubi's chakra. If there was anything Naruto definitely had in spades, it was Chakra. He had taken a look at the Shiki Fuin, and as much as he hated to admit it, the Yondaime was a genius. He managed to create a seal that was slowly but surely funneling Kyuubi's near endless Chakra into Naruto's own reserves. He already had the reserves of a early Chunnin, and it was still growing. At the rate it was going, by the time Naruto was a full grown adult, he might just have more Chakra then him, and it would still keep growing! He wondered if he could teach him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(2) by the end of today. It might be possible, but he'd probably only be able to create only a single clone(3). But even just a single clone would help tremendously. He saw that his young charge was quickly succumbing to fatigue. It was only natural. He was, after all, still a child.

"Naruto. We will be stopping here for the night." Madara told Naruto as he pulled out the sealing scroll that carried the camping equipment.

"Hai, Madara-Sama." was Naruto's somewhat tired response.

As they were Naruto set up his sleeping bag, Madara gathered some twigs to start a fire

Under his breath, Madara muttered "Katon:Endan(Fire Release: Fireball)(4)".

Naruto saw Madara set fire to the twigs with a jutsu and couldn't keep the amazement in his voice. He was still slightly scared of the flames, but he knew his master would never intentionally harm him.

"Su…Sugoi." Naruto stuttered.

Madara saw the look in Naruto's eyes and chuckled slightly. He knew that look all too well. It was the same exact look that was on his face when he and his brother bore witness to their grandfather performing the Katon: Karyu Endan(5).

"Would you like to learn how to do that, Naruto?" Madara asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hai, Madara-Sama." was Naruto's reply.

"First I shall teach you a separate technique. It will help accelerate your progress. It is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. " Madara said.

Naruto felt like he had heard that name somewhere before. He wracked his brain trying to remember, when he realized that he had heard it in the academy.

"Madara-Sama, is this jutsu anything like the Bunshin no Jutsu they teach in the academy?" Naruto asked slightly curious.

"I suppose you could say that. It has a much better effect though. Instead of creating the illusion of you being there, it will create a clone made completely of Chakra. Follow me so far?" Madara asked, wanting to make sure he didn't confuse his student. There was nothing worse than attempting a jutsu without having a clue of what you are doing.

"Hai, Madara-Sama. I believe I understand. Please continue." Naruto said in reply.

"But creating a clone is not the only advantage of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. After it disperses, all it's "memories" are sent back to the original." Madara continued.

"I think I understand, Madara-Sama. So if I were to create three clones, then wouldn't my progress be triple of what it would normally be?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice. He hoped that his question did not seem stupid. He didn't want to upset his master.

"Exactly, Naruto. I see you grasped the concept quickly. Very good." Madara replied with a small bit of pride.

Naruto smiled slightly from the praise of master.

"May I ask one final question, Madara-Sama? If this is true, then why doesn't every Shinobi use this method?" Naruto asked.

"Good question, Naruto. And the answer is quite simple. The jutsu requires quite a bit of Chakra. Few can create more than three without becoming exhausted."

"But then why are you so sure that I can use this Jutsu, Madara-Sama."

'Well, I suppose I can tell him now.' Madara was slightly unsure sbout telling Naruto about his status as a jinchuuricki. Was he ready to hear such life changing news? Madara supposed it was now or never. But he wouldn't tell Naruto about his parents. Yes, Madara knew who Naruto's parents were. After all, Namikaze Minato wouldn't sacrifice just anybodies child to the hellish life of a jinchuuricki if he couldn't do it to his own. His duties as a Hokage came before his duties as a father.

"Naruto, tell me something. What do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto adopted a slightly thoughtful posture. "Well…I know that the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He summoned the toad boss summon, Gamabunta, and killed it by sacrificing his own life." was Naruto's answer.

"You are right on all accounts, except for one. It is physically impossible to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It is a literal force of nature. Everywhere it went, destruction and death followed it everywhere it went. It is the Lord of Hell, and cannot be killed by any circumstance. The only way to stop it, is to seal it. What is the date of the Kyuubi attack?"

"October 10th."

"And what day is your birthday?"

"October…10th. No…no that isn't possible!" Naruto all but screamed.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki…you are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Madara replied in a serious tone.

"Why!? Why was I chosen!?"

"I cannot answer that now. But, I will reveal that fact to you soon. I want you to think about this very seriously Naruto. I will allow you the choice between continuing with me, or returning to Konoha. Please think about this. "

It finally made sense to him. The glares. The refusal to let him buy anything half decent. The whispers of "bakamono" behind his back.

"Madara-Sama…am I…the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked, a bit desperately.

"No, Naruto. You are most certainly not the fox. The fox is merely sealed within you." Madara replied in a calm tone.

This slighty set Naruto's mind at ease. So he _wasn't_ the fox. That was good to know. But then…

"Why did the villagers treat me like so badly, Madara-Sama?'

"Because, Naruto, they are ignorant fools. They are so idiotic as to attack a child that did not ask for this. That is why, Naruto(6)" Madara replied with a small bit of rage in his voice.

"Sleep for now, Naruto. We will discuss this later." Madara said in a soft voice.

Naruto did as told, and put his head down on his pillow. As he closed his eyes, he saw Madara put out the fire. Naruto quickly fell to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Madara lightly shook Naruto.

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up. Wake up, Naruto." He said.

Naruto had a slight panic attack before he realized it was Madara was trying to wake him up.

"Madara-Sama, I'm awake."

Madara stopped shaking Naruto, and sat across from him as he reignited the fire,

"Tell me, Naruto. What is your choice? Will you go back to Konoha, or will you continue with me?"

Naruto barely took a second to answer. To him, it was already clear. Why should he go back to Konoha? All they did was treat him like dirt and kick him around. They should practically be worshipping him! He was the one thing standing between Konoha and Kyuubi.

"I will follow you, Madara-Sama." was Naruto's quick and somewhat emotionless reply.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that, Naruto."

"Madara-Sama, if I may ask…can we start my training today?"

"Those were my thoughts exactly."

Naruto's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, as he collapsed. Madara was completely shocked. He rushed over to his student and checked his pulse. It was fine. He checked for any wounds. There weren't any. He began using the small amount of medical jutsu he knew to check Naruto's internal functions. Everything seemed fine, but then what was wrong with his student!? People don't just collapse for no reason! And he doubted that Naruto had fainted. He had better control of his emotions then that.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

**Within Naruto's Mind**

"Uh…what the hell just happened?" Naruto wondered out loud.

He noticed a giant cage with a paper in the middle of it. The paper had the kanji for **Seal** on it.

"**Come closer" **Naruto heard

'That…that's the voice I heard yesterday! But where am I?'

As Naruto walked closer to the cage, he heard the voice coaxing him into getting closer.

"**That's it. Closer. Closer. Closer…"**

As soon as Naruto was within reach, a giant blood red paw came crashing through the bars, almost crushing him. Naruto just barely managed to dodge to the left in time.

"**Damn this infernal cage! I want to rip out your throat, but this seal is stopping me."**

All Naruto heard in that sentence was the word "seal".

'A seal? Stopping it? Then that would mean that it's…'

"**Show some respect when you're in the presence of greatness, whelp. You should feel honored. You are the only human that I've ever wanted to kill, that I wasn't able to! Now kneel before the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" the voice boomed.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's End Notes: Super Special Awesome Plot Twist! Okay, no. Not really. Personally, I thought the meeting between Kyuubi and Naruto was a bit cliché, but hey. At least it didn't have Kyuubi in her human form crying. Now that's cliché. No offence to anyone that has in their story with that kind of personality. This Kyuubi isn't like that. She's vicious, destructive, and extremely prideful. She will be might be teaching Naruto some Genjutsu, she might not. I've always like Genjutsu!Naruto, but not a lot of them are around. Next chapter, Naruto will begin his training. This chapter was NOT filler. It was to set up the meeting with Kyuubi, and to give a brief slight overview of Naruto's training. Like I said earlier, they're will be a timeskip. Like 7-10 years. Naruto is currently 5 years old, so him and Kyuubi getting together isn't happening for a while. Anyways, leave a review on the way out, and tell me what you think of my Naruto/Bleach idea. I'm gonna really need help with that one. I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're interested drop me a line and I'll check out your resume. Looks like this party is just starting to pick up! Later! All jutsu information is copy and pasted from Wikipedia unless otherwise stated. Also, every once in s while, I'll post a plot bunny at the end of the Author's Note. They should interest most of the readers, and give them something to look forward to in the future. The ideas will be all the way at the bottom. I just finished editing the chapter, so you should know the drill by now. Thanks, and expect the next chapter soon.**

**(1,) Village Hidden in the Rain. Madara's main base of operations.**

**(2.)Shadow Clone Jutsu.** **The Shadow Clone Technique (****影分身の術****,**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**?****, English manga: "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger") is one of the first jutsu to be seen in **_**Naruto**_**, and is series protagonist Naruto Uzumaki'ssignature technique. It is used to create any number of copies of the user capable of interacting with their surroundings, performing jutsu, and engaging in battle. They will disperse in a puff of smoke when sufficiently damaged or at the user's discretion. When clones are created, the user's chakra is evenly distributed among them, making it easy for the user to quickly expend all their chakra. While most ninja limit themselves to only making a few clones because of this, Naruto can create thousands of clones due to his large amount of chakra**

**During Part II, Naruto discovers that any knowledge a clone gains during its existence is transferred to the user when it disperses. Despite using clones several times throughout the series, he did not notice this effect until he was told by Kakashi Hatake. Since then, Narutohas used this aspect to improve his training methods. When learning a new technique, he has his shadow clones train alongside him, allowing him to accomplish a year of training in only a day. He has also used clones as scouts, sending them into battle to learn how an opponent attacks or spreading them across a wide area to find something in only a fraction of the time**

**(3.)I've seen a lot of stories that have Naruto being like 4 years old making 30 Kage Bunshins. This Naruto is much different. He was only in the academy for about a week, and had no idea how to do the leaf balancing chakra control exercise till Madara told him. Naruto will not be God in just a couple of chapters. If he ever does achieve that much power, it will be in the very last chapter/epilogue. How much fun is it to read a story where the main character has a portable Deus Ex Machinaand just run through everyone*Cough* Sasuke*Cough*?**

**(4.)Fire Release-Fireball. I think this is a original jutsu that somebody on created. In my story, it's not very practicle for battle. Imagine a small ball of fire. Kinda looks like Sasuke's Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu on his first try, only bigger.**

_(5.)_**Fire Release:** **Fire Dragon Flame Blast.** **Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.**

**(6.)Madara is getting a little bit attached to Naruto. Not in a Yaoi way though! More like (or exactly like) a student and a teacher. Madara might grow to see Naruto as a son later on. Not too sure yet. I'm waiting for my muse to stop being such a prick.**

**Plot Idea: A Naruto/Death Note Crossover. What if Naruto suffered much worse then what he told people? What if he had seen the atrocities that people committed? What if he felt someone need to show the sinners of the world divine justice? There will be no literal "Death Note" ie: the notebook. Naruto will have Light/Raito Yagami's ideals, mentality, and personality. He wouldn't need the notebook anyways. He'll lie and manipulate as many people as it takes to create the "Ideal World". Naruto may or may not meet up with the other jinchuuriki, and if he does, they may or may not agree with his actions. No other Death Note characters will be making appearances, but I will be using parts of their personalities. The pairing will be FemSasuke. The reason I picked that pairing is due to their ideals. Naruto wants to erase all evil from the world, and Sasuke(Satsuri will be her name, maybe?) believes herself to be a avenger. There meeting will be a strange one though, make no mistakes about that. So what do you think about the plot idea, this chapter, and the idea to put plot bunnies at the end of the AN? Leave it all in a review people!**


	4. If You Want To Start Something

**Author's Beginning Note: Sorry for the chapter being kind of late. I do have my reasons though! A friend of mine gave me advice to wait a couple of days before I submit a chapter, to proof read it and whatnot. My 2****nd**** reason for not posting this chapter is kind of a simple one. My internet went out for a couple of days. I figured I could've gone to the library down the block, but I felt like waiting a little while. I also had to get these damn plot bunnies off my back. I've got the prologue done for two of them, but I've still got more. Like last chapter, a new plot bunny will be posted at the end of the chapter. This chapter will feature a conversation between Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Madara's training, and a timeskip. Hopefully, I'll be able to make it work this chapter . **

**Here are some answers to the recent reviews I've gotten  
(P.S.: Send me more reviews!)**

**Orochigin: Thanks, and I hope I can make my Bleach/Naruto Crossover run smoothly. Don't expect it to be out soon though. Until I get to at least Chapter 7 of this story, I'm not gonna start my Naruto Crossover stories just yet. I want to give this fic some adequate time to get situated before I start writing another.**

**Devil Master 7: While I am a fan of NarutoxHarem stories, there will not be such a pairing in this story. It's hard enough for me to write romance for one person. Add another, and I'm fucked. When I have more experience writing romance, I might try a harem. I just don't want to do it early, screw it up, and then write a new one where the first thought out the gate for everyone is "Try not to fuck this one up." Though I prefer crossover harems as opposed to Narutoverse harems, simply for the fact that I can't see most of the females going after Naruto, bar a few(Anko, Shizune, FemKyuubi). And don't you dare say Hinata. If you do, I WILL come to your house, and I will HURT you. I don't like Hinata. Look for my up and coming Hinata rant in my profile: COMING SOON!**

**Fuyuriku: Those errors have been fixed by now. You are, no offence to any other reviewers, my favorite reviewer. You have reviewed every single chapter of my story(s), and each time your advice gets better. Keep up the grammar watching. I defiantly need it!**

**Slayer End: Wow. I got sent a review by someone who is, from what I've read of his stories, one of the greatest authors on this site. I feel so happy ^_^.**

**Well that's it for the reviews. I had to revise Chapter 3 almost four times before I submitted it just because I couldn't make things fit the way I wanted. Then I had to go back and fix even more errors. I keep making errors because I have a habit of writing for about ten minutes, pace around my house for a little bit, and then get back to writing. Helps to make sure my legs don't fall asleep, and helps me think of new ideas. Sometimes though while I'm pacing, I go in a "zone" where I can see my story playing out, and then I write something which to anybody reading it, makes no sense, but to me, I've already seen it in my head. Well, now I'm just rambling. Anyways, let us get on with the show before I get tired!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, do you really think the manga would suck that badly? Really? **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Naruto stood before the terrifying form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He did not bow or kneel like the demon demanded. Rather, he stood in shock. He had heard stories of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but he figured they were all greatly exacerbated.

"**Are you stupid, Ningen!? Stop staring like the retarded flesh monkey you are! " the Kyuubi's voice boomed.**

Naruto continued to stare, just to anger the Kyuubi.

"**Stop staring you damned monkey!"**

Cue continued stare plus a blink(1).

"**Stop that shit right now!" the Kyuubi roared attempting to once again take control of Naruto's body.**

"Are you finished yet?" Naruto asked, quite bored. "If you are, I have quite a couple of questions that I would like answered."

"**What is it flesh monkey?" the Kyuubi asked in an agitated voice. The last thing it wanted was some brat asking it questions.**

"Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked. There was no anger, hatred, or malice of any sort in his voice.

"**I didn't plan on attacking your pathetic little village. I was on the way to destroy a separate village past Konoha, when you idiots attacked me! I was off to destroy a village that tried to seal off the Rokubi no Raijuu."**

"Why would you care if one of the other Bijuu got sealed?" Naruto asked somewhat as the curiosity got the better of him.

"**Because if I allowed one of them to be sealed, that would mean that people would think they could seal all of us!"**

"You kind of defeated your purposes then Kyuubi-San(2)" Naruto said quietly.

**Kyuubi roared. "Shut up brat! You act as if I want to be here!"**

"Interesting. Well, now that I know the reason why you were sealed, I suppose I'll be taking my leave." said Naruto as he turned to walk away.

"**I thought you said you had "questions" not a "question"?" the Kyuubi said.**

"Oh, I do. Make no mistake about that. I have many other questions for you. But now is not the time. We shall speak later. Ja ne, Kyuubi-San." Spoke Naruto as his form began to disappear from his mindscape.

"**Damned Ningen. Coming in here, just to disturb my rest" was all the Kyuubi spoke as it laid its head down and slept once again.**

Back In Reality

Naruto awoke to Madara looking at him questioningly.

"What just happened, Naruto?" Madara said as he continued to look at Naruto.

"I don't know, Madara-Sama. Perhaps Kyuubi-San simply wished to speak to me?" Naruto retorted.

Madara looked slightly shocked. The Kyuubi had spoken to him?! And yet he spoke about it so easily, as if he was discussing the weather. He had to make sure it was the Kyuubi.

"And what exactly did the Kyuubi have to say, Naruto?"

"Not much, Madara-Sama. It was just telling me about the circumstances surrounding its sealing."

"And what exactly were those "circumstances", Naruto?"

"Apparently wasn't even going to attack Konoha. It was going off to destroy a village that attempted to seal off the Rokubi no Raijuu. Kyuubi-San got upset that they attacked him, so he retaliated in response. I'm guessing that if Konoha had left it alone, Kyuubi-San wouldn't have attacked."

Madara could have laughed at that moment. To think that Konoha almost got wiped off the map, simply because they made a small mistake in assumptions. It was too amusing. But regardless of his own amusement, he had a student to train. They were on a limited time frame after all.

"Regardless, are you ready to train, Naruto?" Madara spoke, hiding his amusement quite well.

"Hai, Madara-Sama."

"Since you already know how to draw out your chakra, we shall move on to the next step. Memorizing the separate handsigns. They are Tori, Ousu Buta, Inu, Usagi, O-Hitsuji, Uma, Nezumi, Hebi, Ryu, O-Ushi, Tora, and Saru." Madara said as he displayed each one slowly.

"Now Naruto, please uncover your Sharingan and watch very closely." Madara spoke as Naruto untied the cloth covering the Sharingan. It was slightly disorientating for his right eye to be able to see things with so much more clarity then his left. Naruto watched each sign his sensei went through, as he did so, he felt a slight discomfort through his mind. As soon as Madara stopped, Naruto grasped his head in pain. He felt slightly ashamed at showing weakness in front of his master.

"Are you okay, Naruto? If you are in too much pain, we can stop for now" Madara asked, somewhat knowing the answer. He knew Naruto would continue. If the boy was anything, he was stubborn.

"No, Madara-Sama. I can continue." was Naruto's somewhat pained response.

Madara showed Naruto the handsign for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(3), and told him to cover his Sharingan eye once again.

"Now, practice the Kage Bunshin until you can create two clones and keep them formed for at the very least, one hour." Madara said.

Naruto began practicing, trying his hardest to not fail this opportunity to impress his sensei. Naruto formed the sign for the Kage Bunshin and whispered under his breath "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." One poof of smoke later, another Naruto was staring back at the original. Naruto was partly shocked. He had managed the Jutsu on the first try! Sure it was only one clone, but it was better than nothing. It could have turned out much worse. His clone could have looked half dead(4). Naruto ordered the clone to start practicing the handsigns until it dispersed. The clone went off to do as his boss told him, and Naruto continued with his practicing of the Kage Bunshin.

'Impressive. He managed to create a Kage Bunshin on the first attempt.' Madara thought to himself

**One Day Later**

Naruto was exhausted. He barely had the energy to move. He had trained until the late hours of the night, and even then, he could only make his Kage Bunshin last 50 minutes before dispersing. It was close, but it wasn't good enough! Not for Madara-Sama, and not for him!

He tried it again, but used more chakra then he should have. The end result was three clones appearing, each one lasting for about an hour. Naruto was ecstatic. He had done something even his sensei wasn't sure he could do!

Madara was shocked. Three Kage Bunshins, held for over an hour, and the boy wasn't even SIX yet! His progression rate was astounding. Still, he kept his emotions in check when he spoke.

"It appears that your training is going quite well."

Naruto was surprised slightly when he heard his sensei's voice behind him, but he gave Madara a small smirk and replied

"Hai, Madara-Sama. I believe I am ready for the next step.'

Madara looked at Naruto. He looked exhausted. Perhaps he should improve his chakra control before he taught him the Katon: Endan.

"I suppose you're right. Follow me, Naruto."

Naruto did as he was told and fell into step behind Madara. For a couple of minutes they walked, neither was speaking, due to being deep in thought. Naruto was thinking about the new jutsu he would be learning soon, and Madara was looking for a tall enough tree. Finally, Madara found one that would prove adequate for Naruto's training.

"Okay, Naruto. This is your next training exercise. I want you to…"

Naruto leaned in hopefully.

"Climb this tree."

Naruto face-vaulted straight into the ground.

"But, Madara-Sama, I thought you were going to teach me a new jutsu?" Naruto asked after he picked himself off the ground.

"Besides, I can already climb a tree. It's not that hard, Madara-Sama." Naruto continued.

"Yes, you can climb a tree. But can you climb it with just your feet?" Madara asked.

Naruto, for his part, looked completely lost. Climbing a tree with just your feet? Was that even possible?!

"How is such a thing possible, Madara-Sama?" Naruto asked.

"Quite simply, Naruto." Madara said as he began to literally walk up the base of the tree.

Naruto was in shock. How was that possible? He then noticed the slightly faint color of blue around Madara's feet.

"Chakra?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Exactly, Naruto. You must use Chakra to anchor yourself to the tree. Too little Chakra, you don't go anywhere. Too much, and you'll blast yourself off the tree." Madara spoke as he continued walking up the tree, finishing his speak while hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"I also want you to do it…" Madara began.

"While these weights are strapped to your body." Madara finished while holding up some weights. He dropped them from where he was hanging. As soon as the weights fell, they made a small crater. Only one thought ran through Naruto's mind.

'Damn it.'

In his mind, a certain fox was laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's End Note: Don't kill me! I know I took long to update, put I had a lot to do. I had to replace my PSP's LCD screen, I had to revise my previous chapters, go to work, pick out collages, go to school(even though I cut school to try to finish), and I had to go to the library to upload because my wifi service went out. Honestly, I'm not pleased with how I ended this chapter. It just doesn't seem right. I'll try to make it up next chapter. I have a feeling that next chapter will be the longest one yet. Don't hold me to that though. Well, leave a review on the way out.**

**(1.)Naruto may be surprisingly mature for his age, but he's still a child. We've all had that one moment when we were children, when our parents told us to stop staring, and we kept doing it to piss them off.**

**(2.)****Naruto is still polite, simply because he knows for a fact that Kyuubi can't hurt him.**

**(3.)****What the hell is that sign called!? Does it even have a name?**

**(4.)Kinda like how he fucked up the first time. Or was it the third time that he took the exam? And if it was, why is Naruto the same age as everyone else?**


	5. Such A Good Boy

**Author's Beginning Note: Damn. Has it really been a month? Heh…sorry. My muse just decided to up and leave on me, and didn't come back for a while. The fact that my work ethic is in the gutter doesn't exactly help. And yet here I sit, determined to get this chapter out. Now, I've received some interesting questions since last chapter, so I'll take some time to answer them. Bare with me here, people. I have literally been up since 6:00 pm…yesterday. Why I insist upon staying up obscene hours, I'll never know. I think I work better when I'm tired. Much more loose and relaxed. Well, onto the questions, answers, and everything in between!**

**Inugo Kurosaki: Thanks for the tidbit. Like I said, my work ethic is completely non-existent, so any info like yours helps. I've read practically all your stories, so you know what that means? Since I updated, you have to also! I'm not gonna be the only one dead tired working on the next chapter of their story.**

**Fuyuriku****: Yeah, yeah. I know. I just get frustrated when people ask for chapters and I can't deliver. Makes me feel inadequate. But I've been trying to take it easier more.**

**akatsuki****-****tenshi****-****kitsune****: He'll be meeting up with some people from Konoha, but it won't be in under normal circumstances.**

**Sabaku No Ko-chan****: No need to pull a spork on me. Those things still hurt, ya know? Here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**LightningStreaker****: So basically, it's Kishimoto's fault? Makes sense to me. Nobody here cannot tell me honestly that he wasn't fucking up his own manga. It wasn't until Naruto got Sage Mode did we really see some improvement, but I fear for the manga's future. Apparently, Danzo put basically a hit out on Sasuke. $5 says that Naruto somehow ends up crying or doing some really emo(no offence to anybody) things. I would have been killed Sasuke already. He's too much of a prick.**

**nimb09****: Heh. Guess I kinda dropped the ball on this chapter's update time, eh? Sorry.**

**Slayer End****: Thanks for the info on the seal. I never really got that one. For your first question, well I can't answer that in an A/N when I should answer it in a chapter. Your second question is somewhat simple. I think it's the simple laws of gravity and common sense. It doesn't sound too unreasonable to say that the more you weigh the more chakra it would take to keep you attached to the tree. More weight would mean more chakra you need to use, yet at the same time you can't use too much and get blown off. Hence, much more concentrating. This is just a theory of course, but it's one I've personally seen many authors use. And your third question…I would say between next chapter or the chapter after that. You'll see why in this chapter.**

**vincent56926: Thanks. Sadly, is simply a shell of what it once was. Terrible grammar, punctuation, and plot holes now run rampant. I plan on making a story without any of those things. I'm not saying I'll make the perfect story, simply because everybody's perception of perfection is different. The only cliché I ever planned on using was the "Naruto gets beaten as a child" cliché. Other than that, I plan on sidestepping those dangerous pitfalls.**

**M.S DARK ANGEL: Yep. We have all had those moments. 0_0. See? I just had a moment.**

**Lady Luv of the East: No need to pout. I finally got the chapter finished. Hope you enjoy.**

**To anybody that I missed, I am so sorry. I'm running low on energy, at the moment, so I wanna try to get through this A/N as soon as possible. Don't worry though. I've got more to say at the end note.**

**Disclaimer: This is getting so fucking old. I don't own Naruto! You under-freaking-stand! ME NO OWN! Now stop banging down my damned door!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Naruto was exhausted. He had been standing atop this lake for three hours while he fought his clones. Making dozens of clones, while constantly pushing Chakra out of the soles of his feet to stay afloat, had certainly taken its toll. Naruto managed to dodge a right hook sent from a clone at his left, and counter with a strong jab to the chest, dispelling the clone. Another clone charged him as Naruto unsheathed his Chokuto. His Chokuto was now his main weapon when he confronted an enemy. He knew how to wield a Kunai effectively, and how to throw a Shuriken well enough. He had learned the hard way that only a fool trusts his life to a weapon(1). A quick slash later, and another clone dispelled. To Naruto, it seemed as though everytime he cut down a clone, two more appeared in its place. It was starting to become irritating to him. He decided to end the spar as quickly as possible, so he chose to use one of the more powerful Kenjutsu techniques he had learned over the years. Naruto began channeling a steady stream on chakra throughout his entire body. "Kenjutsu: Hirameki(2)" just as soon as he spoke, he was gone. All was heard were the sounds of a sword slicing though the numerous clones atop the lake. Then, there was silence over the lake. Suddenly, Naruto appeared across the lake, quite a distance away from his starting point. As soon as he reappeared, all of his clones began to dispel rapidly.

Naruto took a deep breath, enjoying the thrill of using the Hirameki technique again. It was a somewhat difficult technique that he had received when he had raided a bandit camp. The night he had obtained the scroll that held the technique, was also the same night he made his first kill as a Shinobi. He had watched his sensei take lives with a cold indifference, but taking a life yourself was a different subject completely. He had stared straight into the eyes of the person he had killed, watching as the light went out in his eyes. He had watched as the man stared accusingly at him, as if he had committed a grave sin when he had taken his life. Perhaps he had? But who was he to judge that? The bandit knew nothing about him in the slightest, so with some effort, he pushed aside his guilt and started attacking the remaining members of the camp. It was simple, in all honesty. A simple bandit is rarely a challenge for a trained Shinobi to kill. Age had no meaning to a Shinobi. Old, young, women, men, or child. None of that was to matter to a Shinobi. All a Shinobi was supposed to live for was the success of the mission. Nothing else really mattered besides that, and quite a few Shinobi took that sentiment to heart. But I digress. Naruto had grown up quite a bit in 10 years.

(3) He was now 5'8, somewhat tall for the age of 13 years old. His apparel hadn't changed much since he was a child. He still wore dark clothing, the only true difference was now he wore a black cloak that was blood red on the inside(4). The whisker like scars he once had on his face had faded fast, until they were barely visible. He was especially glad for that. Thos scars made him stick out to much. He replaced his Chokuto into its sheath and walked off the lake, slowly taking in the various clone's memories. That was the main reason he created so many clones to spar with in the first place. By observing their memories, he could see the flaws in his style easier. It helped his training progress tremendously. He walked back to the campsite Madara-Sama had made. He had planned on making some ramen this night. For some reason, he always loved the taste of ramen noodles. While they traveled, he had picked up hundreds of the noodle packets, and simply sealed them into a scroll.

Naruto began to think about the past seven years, and how much stronger he had gotten. When he had first started his Shinobi training at the age of 5, he could barely make a clone and keep it from being dispelled for the entire day. Now, he could summon at most, 50 to 60 clones, maybe more if he strained himself. He had trained day and night to get his Sharingan to the third tomoe, and he finally managed to unlock it during a spar with his sensei. He only used his Sharingan if he was needed to be truly serious in a fight. He had only ever used it a maximum of four times, three of which were against Madara. The one time that he had used the Sharingan against a different opponent, was the second closest he had ever been to death, the first being the event that lead him to his teacher in the first place. He was still working on obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, but he had doubts of whether or not he could do it. It wasn't his strength that he doubted, but his blood. Madara had told him that it _**was **_possible to obtain the Mangekyo through sheer determination. He knew that because it was the way he had obtained it. He had told Naruto that it was a grueling process, and that it would take quite a bit of time to access the Mangekyo, if he could.

During his thoughts, he had never realized that he had reached his intended destination, the campsite. He noticed that his sensei was absent for the time being. He supposed that he went to go catch something for his dinner, so Naruto started the fire. He had long since gotten over his fear of fire, ever since he had realized that "fear" was not a reaction any Shinobi should have to anything. He ripped the unsealed a ramen cup and ripped off the protective packaging. He filled the cup with a low level Suiton jutsu head learned when he was younger. The jutsu in question was rarely, if ever, used for battle. All it really did was conjure up some water from a nearby water source, and a small amount at that. It was used for cooking for then actually using against a serious opponent.

He waited patiently as his ramen began to boil. 5 minutes later, Naruto's ramen was finished. He had barely even waited for it to even cool off. Madara returned to the somewhat normal scene of Naruto going through ramen packets at a breakneck speed, Sometimes he truly wondered how his student could eat so much ramen, and not have a heart attack. He normally would tell Naruto to only eat one cup of ramen and to save the rest for later, but today he didn't even bother. He supposed his student had earned it. He glanced at the scroll Naruto had on his belt. It wasn't everyday that your student kills a B-Ranked nuke-nin, so he supposed he could allow his student to indulge. Madara then began the tediously project of skinning the dear he had found, and removing the antlers. As he finished, Naruto was already on his 15 package of ramen. Sighing slightly at the growing pile of empty containers, he placed the dear above the open flame and allowed it cook. They ate what was left of their dinner, and began packing up everything. It wouldn't be wise to stay in the same place for too long after all. "Have you finished sealing everything, Naruto?" Madara asked.

"Hai, Madara-Sama." Naruto replied.

"Good. Our next destination Kusagakure no Sato(5)" Madara told Naruto.

"May I ask why we are heading to Kusa, Madara-Sama? I believe you had once told me there once nothing of true interest there?" Naruto asked somewhat confused. His sensei was not one to do things without reason, so why did he want to go to Kusa?

"Simple, Naruto. There is somebody in Kusa who's services I may require in the future" Madara said secretly. Naruto simply nodded at his sensei's words, and finished attaching the rest of the sealing scrolls to his belt.

**(About half an hour later)**

Madara and Naruto were leaping through the trees at a moderate pace. They wanted to reach Kusa around sometime between midnight and daybreak. Before they had left their campsite, Madara had placed the usual genjutsu upon himself, and Naruto had donned his orange spiral mask. He only wore the mask when he was traveling. He knew that it was essential that he hide his identity. Madara had explained to him that if Konoha ever finds out that he was still alive, they would drag him back to the village. Naruto for his part, was barely reigning in his boredom. He and Madara had run into a small group of bandits on their way. His clothes were a bit torn due to him being slightly exhausted. In the span of one day, he had killed a B ranked missing nin, and summoned masses of clones to spar. Even though he didn't want to acknowledge it at times, he did have his limits. Exhaustion was the **ONLY **reason he had been cut in the first place. If he had been at 100%, those bandits wouldn't even known they were dead until their heads were removed from their shoulders.

As Naruto was leaping between trees, he had barely dodged a kunai knife coming straight for his face. Naruto looked down to see a male ninja with a Ame headband. Said headband was slashed across the symbol of its village. 'A Nuke-Nin, huh? This might be…entertaining(5).' Naruto thought to himself. He always had a need to prove his power. To himself, and Madara. He would always make sure that his sensei knew that he made the right choice in training him. He looked down at the ninja. He didn't really look like somebody that stood out from the crowd, though to a Shinobi that was a valuable gift. He had to make sure he ended this quick. He still needed to make sure that he had at least enough energy to reach Kusa, so he couldn't afford to make any mistakes during this "fight".

The man in question had short brown hair, reaching to the base of his neck. He had a diagonal scar crossing over his left eye, going all the way past his mouth. He also had a scar across his neck. He had gotten it when he had gone rouge. His name was Koori Shiro(6). He had achieved Jonin before choosing to leave, though the term "choosing" was used loosely. He had basically two choices. Leave Amegakure and become a Nuke-Nin, or face the wrath of that tyrant "Pein". He had obviously chosen the first option. He was running low on cash, so he chose to attack the two first two ninja he saw. Unknowingly, it would be the last decision he would make alive.

Madara looked at his young charge. He could see the anticipation in his lone visible eye. He always got this way when he fought someone new. The boy always wanted to fight a new opponent. It was one of the few follies the boy had. If he had the choice, he would prefer to fight then run. He knew that sometimes he would have to run if the opponent had struck at an un-opportune time, but even then he would want to fight. Madara couldn't really fault him for that though. He was the exact same way when he was his age.

"Naruto, end this quickly. Use _that _chakra." Madara told Naruto.

Naruto looked somewhat shocked. Madara had rarely asked him to use _that_ chakra.

"Are you sure, sensei? I don't want to attract anymore enemies. We _are_ on a schedule, aren't we?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sure that nobody else is in the general area. It should be safe, and we might need you to use _that _second ability later. Best to be sure you can use it." Madara answered calmly.

"Hai, Madara-Sama". Naruto replied while closing his eyes.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto looked around. His mindscape changed much over the years. It wasn't the sewer that it was when he was a child. Now, it was simply corridors. He was glad he had memorized the path to his destination.

"**Back again, kid?"** a dark, ominous voice asked.

"Hai, Kyuubi-San. The usual please."

Dark, blood red chakra began to creep through the bars.

"**Remember our agreement, gaki(7)."**

Naruto simply nodded as he felt the bijuu's sinister chakra flow through his body.

**(Scene Change)**

As Koori was about to attack the strange guy in the mask, he felt it. Death. That was all he could see. He felt as though the Shinigami itself was standing in front of him. He watched horrified as a blood red cloak of chakra began to cover the masked guy. As soon as it covered him entirely, the cloaked changed to the shape of a fox. He saw the younger one raise his head, and look at him. His lone visible eye…it terrified him. Dark red, the color of freshly spilt blood, with an animalistic slit sown the middle. Was this guy even human?! What the hell was he?! Suddenly, he laughed. Koori didn't even have the presence of mind to ask what was so amusing. He could barely breathe as is.

"**Now…let's have some FUN!"** Naruto spoke in a darker, rougher toned voice, that also held a slight bit of insanity.

All Shiro could do was scream.

(Time Skip[About 10-15 minutes later])

Blood. That was all anyone could see. It discolored the ground. It painted the trees. The smell of the copper liquid filled the area. It was a scene that could make battle hardened warriors cringe at the sight. Only three beings were in the general area and still alive, one of which had been the cause of such bloodshed. His teacher had watched on silently, and had begun conversing with the third figure.

"Quite impressive, isn't he, Zetsu-San?" Madara spoke softly.

A man rose from the ground, though "man" may not have been the correct term for such a person. His face was colored two different shades, one black and one white, speaking in different tones, and had separate personalities. The black half of the man's face spoke in Katakana, while the white side used Kanji and Kana. He wore a black cloak that was cut off at the head to accommodate something that made him stand out from a crowd greatly. Surrounding his head was a large plant, the seemed to be attached to his body from the head down. It appeared to be a venus flytrap. The man's eyes lacked pupils of any sort, simply, dark yellow orbs. The man was apparently not a Shinobi of Kusagakure no Sato, if the lack of a headband was anything to go by(8).

"Yes it was, Madara-Sama. **Too bad the brat didn't leave anything for us though!"** the two sides of the man known as Zetsu spoke.

Madara sighed slightly. Zetsu was a very good spy, but his split personality was a bit of a hassle to deal with at times. Though, it did come in handy when he needed to be in two places at once(9). And his ability to "record" things was very valuable to him.

"It is part of the deal he and the Kyuubi made. I believe I have already explained this to you?" Madara asked, though he knew the answer.

"Hai, Madara-Sama." Was Zetsu's only reply.

"Tell me, did you gather the needed scrolls, Zetsu-San?" Madara asked.

"Of course, Madara-Sama. It wasn't that hard to break into the main scroll vault. It was quite simple simple, due to Kusa not having a true Kage." Zetsu spoke with pride. His main occupation under Madara's employ was spying on various people and villages, along with the occasional "disappearance" of a corpse. The second job was always his favorite.

They both stopped speaking as they watched as the red cloak of chakra seemingly detached itself from its host and somewhat slithered over the blood. When the "living chakra" began to move again, the blood that was once on the area that it covered was gone. It proceeded to do this for most of the blood in the area, leaving only a few areas stained with the red liquid. As it finished, it returned to its host, and seemingly disappeared into the stomach of said person.

"Finished, Naruto?" Madara asked.

"Hai, Madara-Sama. Shall we be continuing to Kusa?" Naruto asked.

"There will be no need, seeing as we now have what we were looking for." Madara answered calmly.

Zetsu reappeared from the area he was hiding himself from view. He waved to the young demon container and spoke.

"Konnichiwa(10), Naruto-San"

Naruto looked at the source of the voice and recognized the man quickly. He wasn't exactly the easiest to forget anyway, with his strange looks and mannerisms.

"Konnichiwa, Zetsu-san." Naruto greeted with a slight bow of the head in respect.

He had met the man a while after he and Madara had begun traveling. Madara explained to him that Zetsu was his spy in many villages, and to treat him with respect. At first, Naruto was weary of the man, but made sure to remain civil to him. It would be impolite, and a blatant disregard to his sensei's orders to be anything else. The strange, cannibalistic man had taught quite a few interesting techniques though, the most useful being the Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu(11).

Zetsu handed Naruto a scroll labeled "Doton Jutsu" which he had stolen from one of the Kusa vaults.

'Arigato, Zetsu-San"

"Not a problem, **Naruto-San.**"

As Madara began to give instructions to Zetsu, they heard a soft sound of footsteps, approaching them quickly. When all three looked up, they were greeted by the sight of a masked man. The mask had the carving of the letters "**NE" **on it. Madara immediately knew who this particular Shinobi worked for. Danzo. It seemed like the old warhawk had sent some members of his personal army to Kusa for one reason or another. There was a very good chance that at least one of them had heard Zetsu call Naruto by name. That would mean that all these NE Anbu had to die here and now. He couldn't have Konoha, let alone Danzo, realize that Naruto was still alive. He checked the chakra signatures in the area. Only five. That was a relief. His student was already exhausted, so he wasn't too sure if he could make it if there was a larger amount of enemy Shinobi present.

"It seems like you'll have a much larger offering then usual today, Tobi(12)." Madara spoke.

"Yes it does, sensei. Tobi is a good boy after all.(13)"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Author's End Notes: I know, I know. You guys and girls are kinda pissed at me taking practically a month to update, right? [Receives a death glare from the general audience]. Sorry. My time has been consumed by a lot of different things. The first reason is simple, time. I had to pick out a collage, finish up final exams, get ready to move, and do a whole other bunch of random crap in a small span of time. I barely had time to write, and when I did, I'd be dead tired. You see, I was in a accident a while ago(I'm still alive if you're wondering _), and I have to take some medication. Not a lot though, just some painkillers, but my right arm(my main arm) and right leg get numb sometimes. The fact that my right arm is partially numb some of the time is partially a good thing, cause I won't get cramps in my arm when I do write, but it's a pain in the ass to deal with. Third reason…games. I've been playing new games nonstop for the past couple of weeks. Mostly pokemon hacks that I'm beta-testing for. Nothing "Nintendo" made though. Only fan-made games. Fourth reason, waiting for the manga. I've been trying to get more information on Zetsu and Madara, but it seems like Kishimoto is really just dragging the manga out now. About 5 pages of the most recent chapter had Sakura crying. What the hell is that?! This is exactly why I like Bleach better. They had ONE filler arc(the Bount arc) and even then it had some relevance to the story. Sixth reason, lack of ideas. My thought process had completely slowed down to a crawl. The only reason I even finished THIS chapter was due to my, somewhat unofficial, beta readers Thenewguy15 and ameya. Thanks to both of you, because I couldn't have possibly done it without you. I've also been working on "The Perfect World" seeing as I already had the ending all planned out in my mind at the moment. And yes, that was a shameless advertisement, so what? I've gotten like two reviews for the entire prologue, yet the average(and most likely crappy[no offence]) Yaoi story gets reviews like crazy. What is with that people? Well, that's about it. Read and review this chapter, then drag your ass over to my profile, read "The Perfect World", and then review it! If you don't, Kirby will no longer dance for you! (I_I). And this is officially, the longest chapter I've written.**

**(1.) A line I got from a very good author, named 26-Lord-Pain. Go check out and read all of his fics now.**

**(2.) Kenjutsu-Hirameki translates to Sword Art: Flash. To put it quickly and easily, imagine Sephiroth's "Flash" attack from Kingdom Hearts 2. If requested, I can post a full description.**

**(3.) I'm really bad at describing other people. Especially the Naruto in this story. Just something else I need to work on.**

**(4.) Ichigo's cloak from his Bankai form.**

**(5.) Like I wrote it, Naruto likes to fight. He sees every opponent as a way to test his abilities.**

**(6.) Translated to "White Ice". Just a random name I thought up on the spot.**

**(7.) Translated to "Brat".**

**(8.) Technically, Kishimoto has yet to reveal where exactly Zetsu hails from. I assume that everyone writes that he hails from Kusa, due to his looks, right?**

**(9.) If you've read the newest chapter of the manga, you understand what I mean, If notm go do so right now.**

**(10.) Translates to "Hello". At least, I think so. i'll fix it later if it's not. **

**(11.) Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu translates to "Leech All Creation: Attack: Prevention Technique". Saw It in the fic "Master of Puppets, Demolition Chief, written by Dirty Reid. A great fic and author.**

**(12.) What offering is Madara talking about? Could it have something to do with the Kyuubi's blood devouring chakra?**

**(13.) The most infamous line EVER!**


	6. Author's Note: Important News

Okay, I think you're all going to be pissed. In fact, I **know** you're all going to be pissed. As of right now, don't expect any updates for any of my stories. The reason? All of them, and I do mean all of them, are going through an extreme remake. I'm talking plotholes, shitty descriptions, and obvious errors. All of that WILL be gone. Expect at least **one **remake to be posted by New Year's Eve. Now I know what you're all thinking: "You bastard! You said you wouldn't give up on your stories! I will hunt you down and kill you!". I am not giving up on any of my stories. I just need to…adjust them. It's only natural that I would want to make my older stories better, right? Hell, even my newer stories will be going through revisions. The older versions will be left up until all the remakes have been posted. I really am sorry about this, and I hope you can all forgive me. On a lighter note, two chapters of one of the remakes have already been completed, and I'm currently working on the remake for Poisoned Identity. If you have any ideas, criticisms, or anything that you think doesn't make sense in any of my stories, now would literally be the perfect time to let me know. If you think I'm moving the story too fast, or I'm not giving a character enough development, anything! Anything at all. Even if it's just pointing out everything I did **wrong **in the story, that's fine. Until New Year's Eve…

-------

_**The Red Joker, Kurorasen Arcelio**_


End file.
